


Meddling Mom's

by Little_red_2000



Series: Reds 25 Days of Christmas [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Competitive Claudia Stilinski, Competitive Talia Hale, Cute, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Talia and Claudia make a bet about Derek and Stiles, the only problem? They didn't tell them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's here, It's here! Finally. I totally buffed yesterday's story and I feel bad but it's here and there's another one coming soon after!
> 
> I had fun writing this and it ended up longer than I expected and longer than the other stories. Which I think is a good thing, it can make up for the lateness.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

Stiles is quite positive that everyone on their block has left Beacon Hills for Christmas by the time it rolls around, so he’s not sure why his parents insist on putting up the extravagant Christmas decorations on the outside as well as the inside.

 

They’d spent almost the whole week decorating the inside of their house, everything covered from roof to floor in some Christmas decoration or another.

 

They’ve been slowly but surely decorating the outside of the house, not turning anything on yet until the entire outside is finished but having it most of it up.

 

He’s not so sure why his parents want to decorate the outside so special when no one will really see it, maybe some passersby but no one to really show it off too. 

 

He wonders the same thing about the Hale’s across the street. They set up really extravagantly too, even though no one's going to see it. They’ve lived across the street from the Hales for almost six years, when their house burned down when Stiles was sixteen. 

 

He’s twenty two now, and he went to highschool with Cora but he and the Hales never really interacted much. He’s had a crush on Derek since before he could remember but it never really went anywhere seeing as Derek is three years older than him and was already in college when they’d moved close enough for Stiles to even consider making a move.

 

He’s been back in town for a week and yet he hasn’t seen Derek or any of the Hale children come or go from the Hale house. His mom and Talia Hale have lunch every day at work and they talk a lot and his dad and Joseph go golfing every now and then and catch games together but his parents relationship with the Hales spawned after he was away at college so it’s never really incorporated him.

 

He’s talked to Cora and he’s met Laura but the elusive Derek Hale is as much as a mystery to him as Lydia Martin was when he was ten.

 

He’d grown out of his crush for her when he’d turned sixteen and Allison and Scott had started dating and he actually got to know her and, as it turned out, her elusivity was really the thing he’d like most about her. Now he loves her in an entirely different way since he knows her personally.

 

Derek, on the other hand, has his elusivity but he still, years later, finds the man intriguing. He’d seen Derek around, when he was younger and the man always had his face shoved in a book or was glowering at people.

 

He was a mystery that Stiles wanted to crack, find out why he was so mysterious, find out what made him that way since, when he was a child Derek was always outgoing and happy. 

 

Stiles’s inherent curiosity to find out more about Derek Hale hasn’t gotten him anywhere closer to actually finding out more about Derek Hale.

 

“Stiles, honey, what do you think about the decorations?” His mother asks him. He’d just woken up a few minutes ago and, upon going downstairs, had realized that his parents were outside. He’d put on his jacket and met them outside to see his dad on the roof, plugging in the mechanical Santa to a long, orange, extension cord.

 

“I think they’re great but why so much?” He asks because he just has too. They’ve been buying more and more decoration since he got here and it’s kind of been eating him away to ask but has refrained.

 

“We’re in a competition with the Hale’s, tomorrow the winner will be decided by a neutral third party,” His father tells him, climbing down the ladder.

 

“Why?” He asks them, why on earth would his parents be in a competition with the Hale’s over Christmas decorations? What would any of them gain from that?

 

“Because Claudia said that we always have the best decorations and that no one compares and Talia is just as competitive as your mother is and stakes were bet and now she’s obsessed,” His father answers.

 

“What are the stakes?” Stiles asks, what could they have possibly bet? They’re old and his mom doesn’t believe in gambling for money, she used to make he and his father use jelly beans when they’d play texas hold’em.

 

“How ‘bout we light these babies up and see what they’ll look like tonight?” His mother asks, skipping straight over his question.

 

It’s suspicious but he bypasses it in order to see the lights. The’d decorated when he was a kid but never this much and he’s curious to see what it’ll look like.

 

His father takes the end of a giant extension cord, that’s plugged into a power strip that has more extension cords and more power strips plugged into it and goes inside the house.

 

Some seconds later the lights light up and his mother yells in triumph, his father comes outside smiling.

 

The lights flicker and then a loud pop is heard and the power lines around their house spark and then a loud, like really loud, bursting noise is heard then all power on their block, the neighbor's porch light, the other neighbor’s electric windmill on their porch, goes out.

 

If it weren’t daytime Stiles is sure that the entire block would be doused in darkness.

 

“Great job, mom, you won most electricity used for sure,” He sasses, making his father laugh.

 

“Oh, don’t act you guys didn’t help,” She shoots back, pout forming on her lips.

 

“I didn’t know it was because of a bet,” Stiles protests.

 

“Whatever, everyone’s gone anyway and the power company can have it back up in no time,” His mother says with finality.

 

*

 

“The power company can’t have it on till tomorrow,” She says after she gets off the phone with them.

 

“We should probably go apologize to the Hale’s, we’ve ruined their Christmas too,” His father, the voice of reason in their house, says, heading for the front door.

 

“I guess we have to,” His mother replies reluctantly, not liking to lose or apologize.

 

When Talia opens the door she looks triumphant. But even more interesting though is that they have lights on when the powers still out in all the other houses.

 

His father notices the same because the first thing he says is, “How do you have power?”

 

“Back up generator,” She says dismissively, turning her smirking face to his mom, “You lose, now you have to do it,” She says, smirking wider when his mom splutters.

 

“Just cause the lights are out doesn’t mean mine aren’t better!” His mom says indignantly.

 

“Yes it does,” Talia replies, smiling at his mom as she looks on in contempt.

 

“Fine,” Claudia finally agrees.

 

“You guys can spend Christmas with us then. Go get any perishables and food you guys have and bring it here,” She orders he and his dad, like they’re her children.

 

Stiles will never admit it but the women is quite terrifying so he doesn’t protest, just turns around to do as told.

 

He and his father return some minutes later with their food and are ushered in by Peter Hale and pointed to the kitchen. 

 

The food already in their kitchen looks like enough to feed an army but they pile theirs on anyway.

 

They go to the living room, his father directing him in the large home, because he has no idea where he’s going. 

 

There are a bunch of people in the living room but the only one’s Stiles recognizes are Peter, Laura, Cora and Joseph. Derek is missing from the bunch and the other’s Stiles has never seen before.

 

Talia introduces everyone and tells them the situation with the power and why Stiles and his family is there and then they all break up into conversation as Stiles starts one with Cora, the only person his age there.

 

A little while later the front door is opened and Talia perks up significantly from her relaxed position next to his mother and Peter’s wife, Helen.

 

Derek Hale, in all his handsome glory, walks into the living room, smiling and greeting everybody and Stiles’s hands get sweaty when he and Derek make eye contact.

 

“Claudia,” Talia says, gesturing to Derek.

 

“Stiles,” His mother says, hesitantly gesturing him to come with her, “You know Derek right?” She asks him once they’re in the hallway, away from everybody.

 

“No,” He answers her, suspiciously looking her up and down from her weird behavior.

 

“Well, Derek is Talia’s only son and he’s really sweet and cute and I thought you two would like each other, you have a lot in common,” She rushes out, smiling at him coyly.

 

“Mom… Are you trying to set me up?” He asks her slowly. What on earth is she doing?

 

The weird behavior and the bets and… The bet!

 

“Oh my God, mom are you serious?” He asks her indignantly when he realizes it.

 

“What?” She asks batting her eyelashes innocently.

 

“Did you really make a bet that involved me and Derek and didn’t think to even include us in the bet?” He asks, flailing wildly.

 

“It’s not like we did anything bad, we just think you two would be good for each other,” His mother defends herself and Talia.

 

“No, I will not asks Derek on a date just because you lost a bet,” Stiles tells her sternly.

 

“Not even to save your mother the shame of losing against the cockiest women to ever live?” His mother asks, breaking out the puppy dog eyes.

 

“Not because of that,” He tells her.

 

“Because?” She asks, catching his flow.

 

“I’ll ask because I want to and when I want to, not because of your bad habits,” He answers, smiling at the look of triumph and joy on his mom’s face.

 

“I’m gonna go rub it in Talia’s face, she didn’t think either one of you would actually do it,” His mom calls over her shoulder as she’s already heading back to the living room.

 

*

The thing is, how is he supposed to ask Derek out if there are constantly people around  _ and _ it’s Christmas day? He doesn’t want his humiliation to be publically viewed if Derek says no.

 

He gets his opportunity when Derek goes outside to get more firewood for the fireplace that everyone’s gathered around after everyone’s eaten to their hearts desire.

 

“I’ll help,” He tells Derek while the man’s heading for his jacket. 

 

His mom shoots him a wink but he ignores it and like he did her other attempts to get he and Derek closer. All night she and Talia have been forcing he and Derek together and if it weren’t for the fact that Stiles actually liked talking with Derek and have fallen even harder from his basic crush at finding out more about the man, he would be furious with them.

 

They go outside into the freezing Christmas air, Stiles tucking his jacket further around himself at the cold.

 

“So…” He starts, unsure how to go any further.

 

“Would you like to get coffee sometime?” Derek blurts, like he was trying to find a way to say it too and decided to just be out with it.

 

“Yes,” Stiles answers, probably way too quickly but it’s out there now so what’s he to do?

 

“Awesome, how bout tomorrow? If we can get away from my mom,” Derek adds belatedly with a fond smile.

 

“I know, my mom’s the same way,” Stiles replies smiling at Derek.

 

“So, tomorrow?” Derek asks again, smile making Stiles insides flutter.

 

“Definitely,” Stiles answers smiling right back.

 

He’ll definitely be thanking his mom later.


End file.
